


The World On Pause

by DCFanGuy



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCFanGuy/pseuds/DCFanGuy
Summary: With the world in crisis, even superheroes have to do a bit of social distancing while trying to fight crime. However that doesn’t mean they can’t band together with a little help to give hope to the rest of the world.
Kudos: 4





	The World On Pause

“Is this thing working?”

He said to himself nervously. The world was in crisis and while he was someone with no superpowers, he knew that he could do something, even if it was the smallest of gestures to try and give people hope. In this time of absolute confusion and uncertainty, it was the very thing that people needed.

His idea was a simple one but one that he hoped would be effective. Having made his way into the Hall of Justice with strict instructions, Lucas Carr, sometimes known as Snapper Carr, a nickname that one day he hoped to outgrow knew what he had to do: sit down and let the rest assert itself.

He sat by the monitor of a giant supercomputer, the kind of one that would give the likes of Brainiac or Cyborg a run for their money. Clearing his throat, it was time to begin.

“Hello, everyone. I’m Lucas “Snapper” Carr and if you’ve just joined me on this summer’s day, you’ll know why I’m here. The world is in crisis, a confusing time for us all. It feels like things will never get better, and without trying to underplay the situation, we can only hope it will.”

Lucas paused for a moment, observing the amount of people that were now tuning into this live call. He could see the numbers going from their thousands into their millions. He knew it wasn’t for him but that didn’t matter. This wasn’t about him. Or even them. 

“Of course you don’t want to listen to what I have to say, but I think there a few out there who you do want to hear from and that is why I’m here,” Snapper said earnestly. “My job at this moment in time is to bring their voices to you.”

The calls began to ring. Lucas recognised the first three heroes as they soon appeared onscreen for the world to see.

From his Batcave was of course, the Dark Knight himself, Batman, who looked a little bit nervous. Public speaking wasn’t his forte and he wasn’t as adept of instilling speeches of hope compared to some of his fellow heroes, but he knew the world needed it right.

From the Fortress of Solitude was Superman, who unlike Batman was a lot better with the speeches in regards to hope telling people that it was darkest before the dawn.

In an office in an official building in Washington DC, Wonder Woman appeared on call to largely reiterate what Superman had said. Steve Trevor and Etta Candy were standing outside the hall, looking in and admiring Diana’s words of courage to the world.

Lucas watched as the numbers were beginning to go up with each passing word.

At the Daily Planet in Metropolis, Jimmy Olsen found himself watching the show from his computer with Lois Lane, Perry White, Cat Grant, Steve Lombard and Ron Troupe all glued to the screen.

“That’s my Smallville,” Lois said, under her breath, unaware that Jimmy had long since realised that Superman and Clark Kent were in fact the same person.

As the numbers continued to grow and grow, more and more people watching on their devices – phones, computers, iPad and smart TVs and with various social media sites trending, more heroes emerged to also offer their words of hope.

From STAR Labs in Central City, the Flash had come up with analogy about a race and while the path might be slow for now, the world would get to the finish line but he was also realistic about things being different when this would happen.

On the planet Oa, one of the Green Lanterns – Jon Stewart talked about the endurance of the human race while in Star City – the current Birds Of Prey comprising of Black Canary, Huntress, Vixen and Renee Montoya also offered words of support.

Things had then taken something of a comical turn when Harley Quinn had intercepted the conversation to point out that while the squeaky clean do gooders could be a boring bunch at times, she too would help out in anyway possible, even though some of the heroes questioned whether or not a mercenary would be the way to go in times of crisis. Harley laughed it off but it got her thinking as she departed from the call.

The next ones to make calls in would be Aquaman; showing that once again, Atlantean technology was far superior to regular technology which Cyborg somewhat disagreed with in a friendly manner. Aquaman vowed to protect the seas while Cyborg promised to make sure that no false information was spread on the internet and every single person out there deserved to have the correct information available to them at all times.

The hero formerly known as Captain Marvel or Captain Thunder but now Shazam these days spoke to the younger viewers – the children and teenagers in a way that only an actual teenager could. His speech gave the rest of the heroes and even Snapper himself pause for thought.

The last call came from the House of Mystery from Zatanna Zatara, one of the more revered magicians on the planet. While she couldn’t magic away this ongoing crisis, she could offer words of encouragement while also joking that at least no-one was stuck with John Constantine and Deadman, both of whom were in some sort of competition even Zatanna couldn’t figure out. 

The calls were coming to an end as Snapper realised that he company. Martian Manhunter was standing the right distance away from him while flying above him were both Hawkman and Hawkgirl. 

“And there you have it, everyone,” Lucas said, getting ready to conclude the calls. “I want to thank our heroes for the words they’ve said but in reality, it’s every single one of you who deserve thanks. Who have done the best they can in the trying times that we’re enduring. You’re the reason why humanity is the best of the best, and you’ll be the reason we come out the other side of this – different, but hopefully stronger and wise than before. I thank each and every single one of you.”

With that, the call had ended. Martian Manhunter had given Snapper a look of approval. 

“You did good, Lucas,” he said as Snapper turned off the computer, took a breath and headed to leave the Hall of Justice. 

“I hope so,” Snapper said under his breath as he then stepped out into the world and looked up at the sky. He wasn’t sure who he was looking up to or for, but some reason he felt that he was being watched.

On the planet Apokolips, Darkseid had observed the whole conference call of superheroes and the human male who had led it. Earth was a planet he had tried more than once to conquer and it will be a planet that he will conquer. For now, he’d step back and observe humanity pull themselves out of this disaster. Once they did, the planet would be his and every single hero that came with it.

\---- The End ----


End file.
